Another World
by majiseme
Summary: Jika di dalam perut Titan adalah sebuah dunia baru, apakah itu berarti mereka sudah pergi ke dunia luar? Atau dunia lain? / JeanXMikasa slight of MikasaXEren / Typos maybe /


Gelap, tak ada lagi cahaya yang bisa terlihat. Lembab, tak lagi pula bisa menikmati kesejukan diluar sana. Sungguh aku tahu akan begini jadinya. Tapi, seandainya aku tidak lengah, seandainya aku tidak melihat akhirnya, seandainya aku bisa menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya,

Seandainya,

Ya, hanya seandainyalah yang saat ini terpikir olehku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, selama aku berakhir bersama_nya_…

**Another World**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Romance/Hurt-Half Fantasy**

**Rate T**

Samar-samar, pemuda berambut cokelat bisa mendengar suara-suara asing di sekitarnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap, berusaha menerima cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan kedua bola mata ber-iris emerald itu. setelah di pastikan ia bisa melihat secercah cahaya matahari bersinar menusuk kearahnya, ia langsung menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutup matanya lagi. Ia menghela nafas, dimana dirinya berada sekarang?

Ia segera membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara _shoji_1 di geser. Kemudian beranjak bangun dan duduk di atas futonnya.

"Eren, kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung tersentak, seolah listrik baru saja menyengatnya. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan syal merah yang masih melilit di lehernya, tidak mungkin! Mikasa… ada disini?

"Tenang dulu. Ini aku bawakan air minum," ujar Mikasa beranjak menghampiri Eren yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan segelas teh hijau tersebut di depan Eren karna lelaki itu tidak ingin menyentuhnya.

"Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan, tapi tenanglah dulu. Kita akan membahas itu nanti," lanjut Mikasa duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Eren.

Eren menelan ludah dan meraih gelas bening berisi teh hijau itu dengan rasa takut. Tidak mungkin…. Tidak mungkin… seharusnya mereka berdua sudah tiada. Seharusnya Mikasa tidak mengejutkannya seperti ini. Ah, ia lupa. Jika ia berada disini, bukankah itu berarti dirinya dan Mikasa sudah bertemu di alam selanjutnya? Baiklah, ini tidak masalah.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Eren tersedak, seketika membuatnya terbatuk. Kenyataan tentang kehidupan selanjutnya, ini cukup mengejutkan.

Mikasa segera menepuk punggung Eren dengan lembut, "Tenanglah Eren. Pelan-pelan saja…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti… menyuruhku?! Aku sudah tenang sejak tadi!" bentak Eren seketika sembari meletakkan kasar gelas bening tersebut.

"Kau terlihat tidak tenang," ucap Mikasa lagi.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku kenapa kita bisa berada disini?!" bentak Eren lagi, kali ini nafasnya memburu.

Pupil mata gadis itu melebar dan menundukkan kepala, "Aku… tidak tahu…"

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kesal. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada disini semenjak kejadian itu?! Seharusnya…

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san_. Ah, kau sudah bangun, Eren Jaeger?" sapa seorang lelaki tanpa sehelai rambut di kepalanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih, layaknya biksu. Eren tidak menjawab, ia segera menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Patung Buddha, tatami, futon, dinding kayu, pintu geser, altar, pajangan kuno. Dan yang terlintas di benak Eren adalah, kuil.

"Ah, maafkan aku sudah merepotkan anda, Connie-san. Keadaan Eren sudah membaik," ujar Mikasa pada biksu muda yang di panggil Connie tersebut.

Biksu muda itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk rendah, "Nama saya adalah Connie Springer. Panggil saja Connie, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_…"

"Eren Jaeger," jawab Eren cepat. "hei, Connie. Dimana aku berada?"

Mikasa langsung mendesis, "Jaga bicaramu, Eren!"

"Jangan mengaturku," sahut Eren melirik sinis.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau ceritakan tentangmu? Bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini? Darimana kamu berasal? Dan semuanya tentang itu?" tanya Connie tersenyum simpul.

Eren terdiam, namun matanya masih tidak lepas dari tatapan Connie yang terlihat mencurigakan.

-00-

_**Flashback **_

"_Berani-beraninya kau memakan teman-temanku!" geram Eren bergegas terbang, melayang di udara dengan 3DManuevernya. Ia genggam dua bilah pedang di kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk memotong daging di leher para titan itu. __Ia tak tahan melihat satu persatu teman-temannya di bunuh. _

'_Hap! Crassh…!'_

"_Akh!" lirih Eren yang langsung terbanting ke atas atap rumah seseorang yang mungkin saja keberadaannya sudah lenyap. Kaki kanannya baru saja berhasil di dapati oleh salah satu Titan kelas empat meter disana. Kepalanya kini sudah penuh dengan cairan merah segar, membuktikan bahwa rasa sakit itu nyata. _

_Ia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. Semuanya sudah terkuras habis oleh emosinya. Kini, ia hanya bisa melihat tubuhya yang tidak berdaya melayang diatas sebuah lubang suram yang gelap dan lembab. Tubuhnya sudah di genggam oleh tangan raksasa yang menjadikan dirinya mangsa. Aku tidak akan mati, itulah yang selalu terpikir di otaknya. _

"_Eren!" _

_Ia kenal lengkingan suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari saudara angkatnya, Mikasa Ackerman. Kenapa gadis itu malah datang disaat kondisinya sedang menyedihkan seperti ini? Sial. _

_Eren segera mengangkat kedua pedangnya dan menusukkannya di telapak tangan si titan konyol ini. Daging yang terbungkus oleh kulit itu berasap dan pemilik daging itu sedikit berontak, membuat Eren terlepas dari genggamannya—seolah tertarik oleh gravitasi di dalam lubang suram tersebut. _

_Jujur saja, Eren melakukan itu untuk melepaskan diri, bukan untuk masuk kedalam mulut titan brengsek ini. _

"_Tidak, Eren!" pekik Mikasa seraya menebaskan pedangnya ke salah satu mata si titan, membuat raksasa itu menggeram. __Ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tangan Eren yang berada di dalam mulut sang titan. _

_Mikasa semakin masuk kedalam dan berdiri diatas gigi-gigi titan tersebut. Tangannya kurang panjang untuk bisa mencapai tangan Eren. Titan pemilik mulut ini juga sudah tidak sabar dan memberontak, membuat Mikasa terpaksa masuk kedalamnya. Membuat Mikasa ikut merasakan gelap dan lembabnya di dalam ruangan yang sangat tertutup ini. Dipaksa masuk dan turun ke dalam perut yang di penuhi oleh darah dan mayat. _

-00-

Connie mengangguk-angguk mendengar sebuah kisah tragis yang di ceritakan oleh Mikasa. Ia menyentuh kepalanya—Eren berani bertaruh, jika Connie punya rambut, lelaki itu pasti akan membelai rambutnya—Connie beranjak menuju tepi jendela di sudut dinding dan mendongak kearah langit pagi. "Kalian tidak sadarkan diri disana dan aku membawa kalian kesini," ujarnya seraya menunjuk sesuatu diluar sana. Eren tidak tertarik untuk melihat, ia hanya menyuruh Mikasa untuk pergi melihat apa yang di tunjukkan biksu tersebut.

"Sebuah… gunung?" tanya Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gunung suci, namun juga mengerikan," jawab sang biksu bergumam.

"Mau kesana? Temanku mungkin mau mengantarkan kalian kesana. Tidak seru kalau datang kesini tanpa berkunjung ke tempat suci, kan?"

Eren mengiyakan tawaran itu. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ia masih belum tahu kenapa dirinya bisa berada disini dan apa hubungan semua itu dengan tempat ini? Dan lagi… ia seperti pernah melihat biksu itu sebelumnya.

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga kuil. Eren bisa melihat, di setiap sudut pagar pembatas terdapat sebuah patung dengan pose bertapa. Bahkan di setiap anak tangga kuil, patung dengan banyak macam pose berjejer. Eren tidak memusingkan itu, ia mencoba mendengarkan petuah si biksu muda bernama Connie saat ini.

"Kesimpulannya adalah, kalian di makan oleh raksasa dan tiba-tiba berada disini. Seharusnya, kalian sudah mati, kan?" ucap Connie malah bertanya. "menurut pengetahuan kami, mungkin saja kalian terbawa ke dimensi lain. Dunia yang kalian pijak saat disana dan disini itu berbeda." lanjutnya sambil menatap Eren dan Mikasa bergantian. "baiklah, aku tahu kalian tidak mengerti."

"Dimensi lain?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Connie kemudian. "Jean, kemari!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi—hampir sepantaran dengan Eren, berambut cokelat muda dengan wajah kotak lonjong datang menghampiri mereka bertiga atas panggilan Connie. Pria itu langsung berdiri sigap ketika melihat Mikasa menoleh kearahnya, Connie memperhatikan itu.

"A-ada apa…?" tanya Jean gugup, pria itu justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenalkan ini Eren Jaeger," ucap Connie menunjuk Eren yang langsung dibalas dengan decihannya, "dan ini Mikasa Ackerman," lanjutnya dan di balas oleh bungkukan rendah Mikasa. "mereka ingin pergi ke Fuji-san. Kau bisa antarkan mereka?"

"Ba-baik! Te-tentu saja!"

Eren mendengus kesal. Yang benar saja, kenapa ia harus di antarkan oleh pria asing yang plin-plan seperti ini?!

-00-

Mikasa mungkin akan melenyapkan benda panjang yang bergerak sangat cepat ini, walaupun tidak melibihi kecepatan maneuvernya. Seandainya ini membawa pedangnya, ia pasti akan menghancurkan benda yang di tumpanginya ini. Seandainya Jean tidak menjelaskan padanya tentang kendaraan bernama kereta api yang akan membawa mereka ke gunung Fujiyama.

Tapi Mikasa beruntung. Ia masih lebih tenang daripada Eren yang histeris norak begitu kendaraan bernama kereta ini melaju cepat. Wajar saja, di Shiganshina tidak ada teknologi secanggih ini. Ia akan pergi ke gunung _yang-katanya-Jean-itu-adalah-gunung-tertinggi-di-J epang_. Mikasa percaya saja, karna ia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sangat ramai dan asing seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau sudah sampai di Shizuoka dan kereta ini berhenti di stasiun, kita akan turun lalu berjalan menuju perbatasan prefektur Shizuoka. Tidak jauh, kok. Udara disana juga bersih dan menyegarkan." jelas Jean layaknya _tour guide_.

Kereta telah berhenti di stasiun Shizuoka dan otomatis membuka pintunya. Eren masih menganga menyaksikannya, takjub dengan apa yang selama ini terlihat oleh matanya. Sebenarnya, reaksi Mikasa juga sama dengan Eren, hanya saja gadis itu bisa menyembunyikannya.

Mereka berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit, melewati lalu lintas ramai—walaupun tidak seramai persimpangan Shibuya, memandangi gedung-gedung megah pencakar langit, kendaraan-kendaraan yang tentu saja sangat asing bagi Eren dan Mikasa.

"Pendakiannya memakan waktu tiga sampai tujuh jam. Mau?" tawar Jean, kali ini dengan nada operator telepon.

Eren dan Mikasa balas mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Jean. Pria yang tampak keturunan Perancis itu pamit untuk membeli tiket sebentar dan meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa berdua. Sepasang manusia itu menatap lurus ke arah gunung yang katanya adalah tempat dimana mereka di temukan.

Bukankah itu berarti bahwa di dalam perut titan itu adalah sebuah dunia lain? Berarti... ibunya ada disinikah?! Eren tersentak, "Kalau mereka yang sudah di makan oleh titan bisa berada disini, seharusnya ibuku juga ada disini!" pekiknya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Eren," sela Mikasa tenang dan menatap tajam ke arah mata lelaki yang di sukainya itu. "biksu Connie sudah bilang bahwa kita berada di dimensi lain, dunia lain. Mereka tidak kenal siapa itu titan."

Eren mendengus, kesal karna pendapatnya tidak juga benar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari loket dimana Jean berada. Namun pandangannya teralihkan ke arah sebuah toko di pinggir jalan sana yang menjual bermacam-macam sweater. Benar juga, Eren baru merasa tubuhnya kedinginan. Apa karna ia tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi ini?

"Yo!" sapa Jean dengan bawaan yang ribet. Ia membawa tiga buah ransel penuh dan tiga tongkat. Ia segera meletakkannya di hadapan Eren dan Mikasa, lalu mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk membukanya. Sepasang manusia itu menurut saja dan melakukan persiapan, mengikuti apa yang Jean lakukan.

-00-

Syal hitam, senada dengan pakaiannya serta kupluk berwarna biru dongker. Sambil menggenggam tongkat besi berwarna hitam, Eren sudah siap untuk mendaki gunung Fujiyama. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada diatas sana. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat petunjuk untuk kembali ke Scouting Legion, kalau bisa ke Recon Corps.

Mikasa menolak memakai syal yang di berikan Jean. Ia masih tetap memilih syal merah pemberian Eren ketika mereka masih kecil. Gadis itu tetap mengabaikan Jean yang terus-terus mengajaknya bicara. Di setiap waktu, ia selalu memperhatikan Eren, apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja atau ada yang kurang. Sesaat, ia sempat melirik sekilas ke papan pengumuman.

Jean menapakkan kakinya pertama dan memimpin jalan untuk memulai pendakian.

"Hei, kenapa nama gunung ini Fujiyama?" tanya Mikasa, sesaat setelah keheningan mencekam acara pendakian mereka bertiga.

Jean menoleh ke arah gadis itu, lalu memalingkan wajah. Ia menghela nafas, "Da-dari sebuah cerita..." ujarnya pelan.

"Ceritakan saja!" dengus Eren tidak sabaran.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan menceritakannya untukmu?! Jangan harap!" balas Jean membentak.

"Kau itu terlalu lambat, tahu! Tak bisakah kau bicara dengan normal?! Tidak usah gugup!"

Jean sontak terdiam. Eren benar, kenapa pula dia gugup? Bukankah sudah jelas tidak ada alasan untuk merasa gugup? Atau sebenarnya... ada? Ah, sial Eren, membuatnya menjadi kepikiran soal Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam temannya Eren yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Mikasa kali ini. Mereka masih terus berjalan mendaki dan menghentakkan tongkatnya di setiap langkah naik.

Jean langsung mengerjap, menepis semua fantasinya tentang Mikasa. Ia menyengir sesaat, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tentang seorang putri cantik yang di temukan oleh seorang kakek,"

Eren menjinak, Mikasa menyimak. Mereka bertiga masih terus melanjutkan pendakian selama Jean terus bercerita panjang.

Jean menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah untuk membantu beban tubuhnya agar tetap bisa mendaki. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, lalu mulai bercerita, "Dahulu kala, ada seorang kakek tua yang datang ke hutan. Disana, ia melihat sebuah batang pohon bambu yang berkilaukan cahaya emas. Ia tertarik dan memutuskan untuk memotong batang bambu tersebut.

"ia terkejut ketika melihat di dalam bambu tersebut ada sesuatu kecil, berukuran sembilan centimeter. Sesuatu itu adalah seorang putri cantik. Kakek memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang kerumah dan ditunjukkan pada sang nenek."

Jean menghela nafas berat, menyisakan uap yang otomatis keluar dari mulutnya di setiap ia bernafas. "Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu. Hingga akhirnya anak itu menjadi dewasa dan sangat cantik. Mereka memberikan nama anak itu, Kaguya. Di suatu malam, orang asing datang menjemput Putri Kaguya. Penjemputnya mengatakan bahwa putri Kaguya berasal dari bulan dan harus kembali pulang ke bulan.

"Tentu saja sepasang kakek dan nenek itu menolak. Kenapa pula ia harus menyerahkan putri satu-satunya yang sangat cantik dan di rawat sepenuh hati, lalu membiarkan putri Kaguya di bawa oleh orang asing?" ucap Jean lalu menoleh ke belakang, kearah Eren yang sedang menguap dan Mikasa yang masih memasang wajah serius. "bagaimana menurut kalian, lanjutan ceritanya?"

"Mana kutahu." jawab Eren enteng.

"Putri Kaguya pulang ke bulan," jawab Mikasa sambil mendongak ke arah langit.

"Ya!" seru Jean antusias. "tapi tidak semudah itu. Usaha orang asing—sebut saja alien, itu gagal! Gagal dan gagal! Sang kakek dan nenek tetap mempertahankan putri Kaguya agar tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya putri Kaguya sedih dan mengakui bahwa ia datang dari bulan.

"lalu sang kakek dan nenek tidak kalah sedihnya. Ia harus rela melepaskan putri Kaguya untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya di bulan," lanjut Jean seraya mendongak ke arah langit, sudah jelas tidak ada bulan disana. "putri Kaguya senang sekaligus sedih. Ia memberikan pada sang kakek sebuah obat abadi."

"Cih, mana ada yang abadi," Eren mendecih.

"Dengarkan dulu, bodoh," sahut Jean kalem.

Mikasa melirik sinis ke arah Eren, membuat lelaki berambut cokelat itu membuang muka. Ia masih tetap menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari pria keturunan perancis yang bernama Jean Kirschtein ini. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia tahu nama belakang pria ini?

"Usai kepulangan putri Kaguya ke bulan, sang kakek pergi ke atas puncak gunung ini," lanjut Jean menghentakkan tongkatnya dengan keras. Di depan sana, hanya ada sebuah tanah datar dan beberapa orang yang sibuk berpose untuk difoto. Udara semakin dingin. Anginnya yang berhembus seolah menusuk ke setiap pori-pori kulit mereka bertiga. Jean menghembuskan nafas berat, membuat uap hangat dari dalam mulutnya dan lanjut bicara, "ia membakar obat abadi pemberian putri Kaguya di puncak ini. Baginya, hidup abadi tanpa keberadaan putri Kaguya, apalah artinya?"

Eren menganga takjub. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mencapai puncak gunung, "Berapa ketinggian gunung ini? Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai disini..."

"Oh, begitu..." ujar Mikasa seraya mencubit dagunya. "lalu apa kelanjutannya?"

Jean tersenyum lebar mendengar Mikasa menganggapinya. Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Eren, ia lanjut bicara dengan sangat antusias, "Kemudian gunung ini di sebut _fushi no yama_2, atau sekarang di kenal dengan nama fujiyama. Gunung abadi yang sangat suci di Jepang ini."

Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. Iris mata onyx nya menatap sekeliling, sambil sesekali merapatkan syal merahnya.

"Masih ada yang ingin kamu ketahui, Mi-Mikasa...?" tanya Jean kembali gugup.

"Benar juga," jawab Mikasa sambil menoleh ke arah Eren. "berapa tinggi gunung ini?"

"Tiga ribu tujuh ratus tujuh puluh enam meter. Gunung ini terbentuk sekitar sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu dan terakhir kali meletus pada tahun seribu tujuh ratus tujuh," jelas Jean lebih banyak memberikan informasi dari sekedar apa yang di tanyakan.

"Memangnya sekarang tahun berapa?" tanya Mikasa tanpa menoleh.

"Dua ribu tiga belas... kan? Kamu... tidak tahu?" gumam Jean mundur selangkah. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa Mikasa adalah pendatang baru yang sangat awam. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti alien yang tidak tahu menahu tentang bumi ini.

Mikasa mengangguk lagi, lalu menoleh ke arah Eren. Lelaki beriris emerald itu sudah duduk diatas batu besar disana sambil menikmati camilan. Ia bisa melihat, ransel penuh itu sudah terbuka dan di sekitarnya terjejer beberapa macam makanan ringan. Jean pasti sudah menyiapkan semua itu.

Jean masih memerhatikan Mikasa yang sedari tadi melihat Eren yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Dengan seluruh kepekaan yang ia miliki, ia berujar lembut, "Baiklah, ayo kita istirahat dan makan."

Mikasa mengangguk dan mengekori Jean, berjalan menuju Eren yang masih asyik dengan makanannya.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini!" sahut Eren antusias, masih terus asyik menggigit sebuah roti bulat yang di lapisi sayur-sayuran dan daging.

Mikasa membuka ranselnya dan meraih makanan yang sama dengan Eren. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Jean memasang wajah datar. Ia kemudian mengerjap, "Burger! Ini disebut hamburger! Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu? Semua orang mengetahuinya."

"Wajar saja, kami dari tahun 850." jawab Mikasa sekenanya sambil menggigit roti bulat itu, lalu wajahnya memerah, "_oishi_." ucapnya datar.

Jean tersenyum atas reaksi Mikasa. Walaupun katanya enak dengan ekspresi yang datar—dan walaupun burger itu bukan buatannya, ia tetap senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, ia merasa... wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Sial, apakah pesona Mikasa yang notabene nya dingin dan datar mampu membuatnya memalukan seperti ini? Ia bahkan lupa dengan apa yang pertama kali di ucapkan Mikasa. Tahun berapapun itu, yang penting ia bisa melihat Mikasa.

Dalam waktu yang tidak cukup lama, mereka bertiga—Eren, Mikasa dan Jean, si tour guide, menyudahi acara makan siang mereka. Siang? Menurut sebuah benda yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Eren mengatakan begitu. Eren tidak tahu benda yang disebut jam tangan ini, tapi sepertinya benda ini cukup berguna.

"Dunia luar..." gumam Eren takjub.

"Akan menyenangkan jika Armin ikut kesini, bukan? Ini impian kalian." sahut Mikasa menatap teduh Eren.

"A-ano..." Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat Mikasa menoleh. Pria itu langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Sesekali Jean mengangkat syal yang melilit di lehernya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mikasa hanya melihat Jean tanpa menjawab. Yang jelas, itu adalah isyarat bahwa Mikasa bertanya, 'ada apa?' atau pertanyaan semacam itu. Jean kembali menggaruk kepalanya dan menunduk. Ia bingung, harus darimana ia memulainya.

"Teringatnya, biksu Connie mengatakan bahwa ini adalah gunung yang mengerikan. Apa maksudnya, Jean?" tanya Mikasa seraya menatap Jean dengan mimik serius.

"O-oh, itu..." Jean segera mengangkat kepala, lalu menatap sekeliling. "ini juga di kenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri,"

Eren tersentak. Ia yang sejak tadi sibuk menikmati pemandangan di atas puncak gunung ini, akhirnya menoleh setelah mendengar kata 'bunuh diri'. "Apa, apa?!" serunya seketika.

Raut wajah Jean berubah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cemas kearah Mikasa, "Apakah kau ada membaca papan pengumuman disana?"

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Mikasa pendek.

"Papan pengumuman apaan? Memang apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya Eren ikut-ikutan. Ia yang awalnya sama sekali tidak tertarik, kini ikut nimbrung, seolah dirinya sangat penting disini.

"Sebelum datang ke gunung ini, pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan," ujar Jean menatap Mikasa dan Eren bergantian. "lebih dari dua ratus ribu pendaki mengetahui hal ini, tapi beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai... akhir dari hidupnya."

Eren dan Mikasa memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Mau turun?" tawar Jean lagi, tidak dengan nada operator telepon.

Eren dan Mikasa menurut. Ia membawa perlengkapan dan perbekalan mereka, mengekori Jean dari belakang dan bersiap untuk turun dari puncak gunung Fujiyama ini.

-00-

"Hei, cepat beritahu aku apa maksudnya bunuh diri itu?!" tanya Eren tidak sabaran. Selama perjalanan menuruni gunung ini, Eren tiada hentinya cerewet menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Berapa lama kita turun?" tanya Mikasa, mencoba untuk menjeda kerewelan Eren.

"Dua sampai lima jam," jawab Jean seraya memasang senyum lebar.

"Cih," dengus Eren kemudian.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa menoleh padanya, sambil sesekali menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Bukan urusanmu,"

Jean memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tidak. Sejak awal ia sudah perhatikan. Mikasa terlalu dekat, terlalu perhatian pada lelaki sial bernama Eren Jaeger ini. Jean tahu bahwa mereka teman semasa kecil, tapi ia tetap tidak terima jika mereka berdua bisa sedekat ini.

"Ada kurang lebih seratus orang bunuh diri disini setiap tahunnya," ucap Jean, niatnya hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian Mikasa.

"Hah? Apa?" Eren antusias seketika. Memang Jean tidak mendapat perhatian dari Mikasa, melainkan dari Eren. Tapi ia cukup puas karna Mikasa menghentikan obrolannya dengan Eren ketika ia bicara.

"Aku bilang, seratus mayat bisa di temukan di gunung ini setiap tahunnya," jawab Jean mendecih sambil membuang muka. Ia merasa kesal saja jika Eren terlau antusias dengan ucapannya. Harapannya kan, Mikasa.

-00-

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang dari lima jam, mereka bertiga—Eren, Mikasa dan Jean sudah tiba di depan gerbang keluar. Senja sudah terlihat di sebelah barat sana. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Udara menjadi lebih hangat dari yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Hasilnya, Eren tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Itu artinya, ia tidak bisa kembali ke Scouting Legion.

"Bagus, bukan? Dengan begitu kau akan tetap tinggal disini. Aku akan menjagamu disini," ujar Jean—modus—namun Mikasa tidak peka.

"Apa katamu?!" emosi lelaki berambut cokelat ini naik dan refleks mencengkram kerah kemeja Jean.

Jean menatap tajam Eren yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menggeram, "Apa maumu?!"

"Apa maksudmu bagus jika kami tidak bisa kembali?! Semua orang ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sudah nyaman berada di tempat lain!?"

"Kau pikir ini cerita Kaguya?! Pada akhirnya dia tetap kembali!"

"Beda! Bagaimana kalau akhir dari cerita kalian berbeda dengan Kaguya?! Semua cerita tidak sama!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Kami pasti bisa kembali!"

"Huh, coba saja!"

Bla—bla—bla—bla—

Mikasa tidak peduli. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menatapi banyak pengunjung yang berpulangan. Sama seperti Eren, ia juga berpikir ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya. Ingin terus menjalani hidup damai seperti saat ia masih kecil, hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dunia... begitu kejam.

Ia masih memperhatikan sekeliling. Tempat ini begitu damai. Tidak, dunia ini begitu tenang dan damai. Tidak ada titan yang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tidak ada kehancuran dan mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan, seperti yang biasa ia lihat di Trost maupun Shiganshina.

"A-ano..."

Mikasa menoleh. Oh, mereka sudah berhenti adu mulut.

"Nah, Mikasa! Bagaimana? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Eren memotong pembicaraan Jean yang gugup terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menyapa Mikasa.

"Kita kembali dulu ke kuil, dan meminta pendapat biksu Connie," jawab Mikasa seraya menatap Eren.

Jean memperhatikan lagi. Sekali lagi, ia marah melihatnya. Ia... cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Ia baru saja mengenal Mikasa hari ini. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu melihat Mikasa yang begitu antusias jika berhadapan dengan Eren. Sial, sial, sial.

_Oh apakah aku... kehilangan kesempatan lagi?_

Tidak!

"Mi-Mikasa!" seru Jean cepat, membuat gadis itu menoleh. "ra-rambutmu... bagus..."

"Oh, terimakasih." jawab Mikasa datar lalu kembali menoleh Eren.

Jean menghembuskan nafas berat. Lalu berjalan mengekori Eren dan Mikasa yang masih asyik mengobrol tentang rencana mereka ke depan. Ia kesal sih, tapi...

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi...?

-00-

Tujuan berikutnya adalah kembali ke kuil dan melaporkan hasil kegiatan mereka selama sehari ini ke biksu Connie. Jean tentu saja sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada sang biksu penjaga kuil itu. Tentang perjalanannya ke perbatasan Shizuoka, pendakiannya, cerita Kaguya, gunung bunuh diri, dan semuanya.

Mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan kereta api. Eren tidak se-norak sebelumnya, namun ia jadi lebih sering menanggapi obrolan Mikasa. Dan gadis itu... Mikasa terlalu menunjukkan rasa pedulinya pada Eren. Jean sendiri membenci kenyataan itu, entah kenapa. Mungkin karna... ia sudah jatuh pada perangkap?

Jean menggeram ketika melihat Mikasa tersenyum. Bukan pada dirinya, melainkan pada Eren. Ia menggenggam erat gagang besi pintu otomatis kereta ini sambil menggertakkan giginya. Ia sedang menahan kesal, siapapun yang melihat, tolong mengertilah.

Ia harus berani. Ia tidak boleh diam saja. Ia harus maju dan mengeluarkan semua emosinya sekarang. Ia harus... mengatakannya. Tidak boleh ragu lagi.

Jean kini sudah membuklutkan tekadnya. Ia menahan rasa gugupnya dan menatap Mikasa seraya memanggilnya dengan tegas, "Mikasa!"

Gadis berambut hitam seleher itu menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke arah Jean tanpa menjawab.

"Bi-bisa ikut aku sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ujar Jean staycool. Sebenarnya, ia sudah berkeringat. Setidaknya ia tidak lebih gugup di banding sebelumnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Mikasa lanjut melangkah.

Jean berjalan menuju sudut gerbong kereta dan berhenti disana. Ia memposisikan Mikasa berdiri di sudut gerbongnya, sengaja agar Eren disana tidak melihat ekspresinya. Setelah membulatkan tekad, seharusnya ia sudah berani mengatakannya. Tapi... kenapa sulit sekali suaranya keluar?

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan saja," ucap Mikasa sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Eren.

"A-aku..." Jean menelan ludah. "saat pertama kali melihatmu di kuil... aku..."

"Apa?" tanya Mikasa tidak sabaran.

"Aku menyukaimu!" seru Jean refleks menunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. Lalu Jean membungkuk rendah, "jadilah kekasihku!"

Jean menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Tanpa menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia juga ingin menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Mikasa. Tapi setelah mengatakan ini... rasanya menjadi lega.

Jean mengangkat kepalanya, lelah karna terlalu lama membungkuk. Mikasa belum meresponnya sejak tadi, membuatnya menunggu. Kini Jean sudah berdiri tegak, melebihi ukuran tubuh Mikasa. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

_Senyum... senyuman itu untukku!_

"Terimakasih, Jean." ucap Mikasa datar.

Jean memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan goresan-goresan merah yang muncul di wajahnya. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai saudara angkatku sendiri. Maafkan aku," ujar Mikasa menutup pembicaraannya, dan lanjut melangkah ke arah Eren, meninggalkan Jean yang mematung sebab responnya.

Ia... sebenarnya tahu akan begini jadinya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya, kan? Ia sudah mencoba—walaupun akhirnya gagal. Mungkin waktunya tidak sempurna—maksudnya, belum waktunya. Ia sudah memberanikan diri, sudah mempunyai tekad, sudah mempermalukan dirinya, sudah bertindak bodoh, sudah menurunkan harga dirinya. Tapi sebagai lelaki... tidak boleh menyerah, kan?

Ah, apa ia perlu melaporkan semua yang di lakukannya hari ini kepada Connie? Termasuk perlakuannya saat perjalanan pulang ini...?

**-oooooooooo-**

1 Pintu tradisional Jepang

2 Gunung abadi

~OWARI~

Apaan yang sudah saya tulis?! #ceritanyahisteris

yah, ini sebenernya fic yang di challenge-in(?) oleh seseorang.

yaudahlahya.

RnR?


End file.
